Klaine AU FridayFarm Klaine
by karatekid1018
Summary: Another addition to the Klaine AU Friday. This week-Farm!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine are visiting a farm in Texas, and one of the farm hands gets a BIT too cozy with Kurt for Blaine's liking. FLUUUUUUUUUUFFFF!


** I am happy to say it is once again Klaine AU Friday, my dearies. This week-Farm!Klaine**

** I really like this prompt; there's so much I can do with it. **

** Enjoy!**

"Kurt, come on, try to have a bit of fun!"

"_Blaine_. I am wearing a cowboy hat and _plaid_. Please, enlighten me and tell me how this is possibly fun."

"The animals are so cute, Kurt, come on!" Blaine said coyly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. "We're getting a tour of a humongous farm and get to see a bunch of adorable animals. Don't be so grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm bored. And those animals don't smell very pleasant, Blaine!" Kurt complained, placing his hands on top of Blaine's as his boyfriend swayed slightly.

"Come on, lighten up a little, baby. It's a beautiful day, just try to have some fun."

Kurt sighed, leaning back to lightly kiss Blaine's cheek.

"_Fine_," he groaned, untangling himself from Blaine's arms so he could interlace their hands. "I'll try to look interested while watching a bunch of smelly animals sniff each other's butts."

"Only dogs do that, sweetheart," Blaine said endearingly, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. "Hey, do you want to go milk a cow?"

"No," Kurt said sternly.

"But-"

"_No_. _You_ can if you want, I'll just watch," Kurt said exasperatedly, sitting down on a bench near the corral and crossing his legs. He watched as Blaine took a seat on an upside-down bucket, petting the cow for a second before carefully beginning to milk it. Kurt let his eyes wander upon his scenery, and he had to admit it was kind of pretty. There were wildflowers growing in a field close to where the cows were held, and there were a few horses wandering around their own enclosure, their coats gleaming in the hot summer sun. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when a tall, muscular man sat down next to him on the bench, fixing the brim of his cowboy hat that was placed over his blonde hair.

"Hey there, city slicker. Gotta name?" he asked, his voice accented with a slight Southern drawl. Kurt smiled, sticking out his hand politely.

"Kurt Hummel. You?"

"Brady Johnson. So, tell me; what's a…New York, I'm guessing? What's a New York man doing on a farm in Texas?" he asked, sliding slightly closer to Kurt, who didn't notice the distance change.

"I'm on vacation," he replied. "And yes, you guessed right, I'm from New York."

"Interesting," Brady said flirtatiously, his turquoise eyes staring deep into Kurt's. "I have a feeling the plaid isn't a part of your normal wardrobe?"

"You're definitely observant," Kurt commented with a chuckle. "I'm more of an Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs kind of guy."

"Who?"

"Wow, you need to have a crash course in fashion," Kurt joked. "No, I'm just kidding. The farmer look suits you."

"Really?" Brady asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up. "I'd hope so; it's kind of all I have in my closet."

Kurt laughed, his eyes lighting up because this guy was funny and he was missing his friends back home, so it was nice to have someone new to talk to. At that moment, Kurt noticed that Blaine had stopped milking the cow and was staring at him and Brady, a slightly angry look evident in his eyes.

"Um…excuse me, for a moment," Kurt said, standing up and opening the gate to the cows' corral, thankful that he had worn old shoes instead of his nice ones. He approached Blaine, who had seen him coming and immediately turned his attention back to milking.

"Blaine," Kurt said, tapping his boyfriend on the shoulder to get his attention. "Are you _jealous_?"

"What? No!" he assured Kurt, although the slightly put out expression on his face said otherwise. "Who…who is he, anyway?"

"His name is Brady, and he's just some guy that works here. Really, there's no need for you to be jealous, we're just talking."

"He looks a little too _enthusiastic _if you ask me," Blaine grumbled, running his fingers through his untamed curls.

"Blaine, really," Kurt said gently. "There's no reason for you to be jealous. He lives _here_, and we live in New York. It's not like I'm ever going to see him again." Blaine sighed, angling his body fully towards Kurt's.

"I know, but you know I'm the jealous type," he pointed out. "But besides, I don't think he'd really go for you anyway." Kurt's mouth fell open slightly. He huffed, placing his hands on his hips with his usual sass.

"And _what _is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. Blaine gulped.

_Crap, that came out wrong_, he thought desperately.

"I just mean that I don't think you seem like his type. You're from a big city and you're not really the farm type. He looks like he could bench press three bales of hay and like he enjoys hunting in the woods. You guys wouldn't exactly be _compatible, _that's all I'm saying."

"Really," Kurt said with a devious look in his eye. "Fine, we'll bet on it. I'll bet you I can get his number in less than ten minutes."

"Fine," Blaine said, up for the challenge. "Loser pays for dinner tonight."

"Deal," Kurt said. They shook hands before Kurt wandered back over to Brady. It only took a few minutes for Kurt to stroll back to where Blaine was with a smirk on his face and a slip of paper in his hand.

"Looks like you're paying, babe," Kurt said triumphantly. Blaine frowned with a sigh, standing up and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Just remember that you're mine, sweetheart," Blaine said sweetly, gazing into Kurt's eyes despite the few disapproving looks from passersby. "That number better not end up being used."

"Of course not, Blaine," Kurt chuckled, stroking Blaine's freckled cheeks. "I'm all yours, you know that."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt once more before taking his hand and leading towards the line for a hayride.

Kurt smirked to himself, tearing the piece of paper with Brady's number up, letting the little pieces blow away in the cool breeze, which was welcome since they were baking underneath the hot Texan sun.

Of course, Blaine didn't have to know that Kurt told Brady about their bet to get his number so he would win. Maybe he'd tell him…someday. Maybe when they were old, gray and married with children and grandchildren. Kurt smiled at the thought with his heart aflutter, squeezing Blaine's hand once before letting him pull him towards the hayride.

**I like Klaine AU Friday. A lot. **

** Review?**


End file.
